The present invention relates to self-destructive non-reusable injection syringes.
The invention is first and foremost advantageous in connection with non-reusable syringes. Such syringes are used to a large extent by doctors, hospitals, diabetics and others who must have frequent injections. Drug users also compose a large group of users. In connection with the latter group of users, many problems have arisen with the reuse of supposed non-reusable syringes. Diseases which are spread through the transfer of blood, such as hepatitis B and AIDS, recently have become alarmingly widespread because drug users borrow each other's syringes.
Self-destructive injection syringes which have a releasing mechanism which releases after the first use of the syringe are known to exist. The syringes proposed until now have however shown themselves to be too expensive to produce or have been unsafe to use because one has been able to manipulate the syringe in such a manner that the syringe can be used again.
The purpose of the following invention is to produce a non-reusable self-destructive syringe which is inexpensive to produce and which is safe to use; in other words, the syringe is destroyed after the first use, but it can be aired without activating the releasing mechanism.